


The Start of... Something

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree and Hanzo are at the base alone on a rainy night. With McCree determined to keep Hanzo out of his room and entertained the both of them end up in a compromising position, one that has both of them ready for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of... Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napstabloop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napstabloop/gifts).



> This was a request from my lovely friend Alyx.   
> I'm honestly very worried that I didn't portray them correctly, I could go on, and on, and on about how I feel about writing these two but I won't bore y'all. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it.

It was quiet in the base for once. All of the loud mouths were either out messing up the town or out on a mission. Which left Hanzo able to relax outside without worry of someone bugging him. His favorite spot was on a lounge chair outside by a small lake. When things were quiet and they weren’t trying to save the world or anything they tended to grill – Well Solider 76 would, no one was allowed near the grills which royally pissed of Reaper but that’s another story – and swim in the lake. 

He had a book in his hands but hadn’t opened it yet, instead letting his eyes wander to the cloudy sky above him. He loved the rain, much more than the sunshine to be honest. The sun reminded him far too much of how his brother used to be. So carefree, so happy. He was the one that wanted better things for them, but instead he ended up basically ruining his life. The rain was dreary, depressing, unkind. The rain was like him, a sad excuse for a person. 

He felt the first drop hit his cheek, more coming quickly after. He sighed only for the fact that he would have to purchase a new book, this one would not be salvageable after this storm. Throwing it to the grass he heard a voice calling him, but chose to ignore it. After a couple of minutes when the voice ceased to shut up he looked around to find a certain cowboy standing at the door. 

“Hanzo what are you doing? You’re gonna get soaking wet out there… Well I guess you already are.”   
“I do not think my well being is of your concern McCree.”   
“I’ll consider it my well being when you’re one of us. Can’t have you gettin sick when we’re gonna need you on a mission at some point.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and grabbed the drenched book from the ground, getting up and walking back inside. 

“I’m only doing this so you will shut up. Now I would like to go to my room.”   
“Not gonna let you, come into the kitchen, I’ll cook us up some lunch, I’m getting pretty hungry.” 

Hanzo looked at McCree skeptically, it wasn’t necessarily odd for him to be acting nice to him, it just was sudden. Usually there were other people around or he actually had a reason to be acting nice. This was random, and weird. 

“Why would you be doing this for me?”   
“Because despite the fact that you say you like the rain you tend to coop yourself up on rainy days. I’m not gonna let you be a chicken if you don’t lay any eggs.”   
“That is the strangest thing I have possibly have heard.” 

McCree just shrugged and puffed on his cigar, walking towards the central kitchen. This base was a pretty small one, it wasn’t used all that often and was in a far off location from their others. Usually this was only used in extreme cases or when they got some time off. Usually the latter, which is why both of them were here. Hanzo was pretty sure he saw Zenyatta floating around somewhere but hadn’t seen him in a while so he didn’t really worry about it so much. He tossed the book in the trash by the side of the island and say down on one of the stools that overlooked the stove. 

“So what exactly are you going to be cooking?”   
“I figured something I haven’t had in a long time, chicken and Dumplings. It’s an old southern dish that warms my bones on a cold rainy day. Though I may ask for you help making the dumplings. I have to roll out dough and when this stupid arm it gets stuck in the hinges. Lemme tell you it’s a pain in the ass to clean out. You’re lucky it’s just your legs.” 

Hanzo scoffed at that remark, he wasn’t sure if robotic legs were preferable over a robotic arm. 

“At least it was only one of your limbs that you needed to get replaced. I would say having both legs gone over one arm is much worse.”

McCree though about that for a moment and smiled. 

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” 

McCree got to work on the dumplings, boiling chicken and getting the stuff together to make the dough. When it came time Hanzo actually did end up helping. Enjoying it far more than he would have liked to admit. The two kept a small banter between them. It was never awkward and it was always comfortable.

“You ever gonna find a lady?” 

Hanzo was rather taken aback by the sudden question. He never really thought about it to be honest, and he wasn’t sure it ‘lady’ was the proper term for someone he would find. 

“I never really thought about it to be honest. I have always spent my life devoting myself to trying to make things right between my brother and I. Also if I can be truly honest the only women I know are on the Overwatch team and none of them are people I would truly enjoy being with.”   
“You sure know how to give a long winded answer. But what about men? You into ‘em?” 

Hanzo quirked an eyebrow at the question. Usually the opposite gender wasn’t brought up all willy nilly in conversation, but he supposed it was McCree, and he was someone who you could consider a willy nilly guy. 

“I would not say no to some of the men on the team. I cannot say I have thought about any of them in any way, but if I were to be kissed or something like that then I would not be opposed.” 

Hanzo got up and went to the fridge to grab some beers for them, popping the question back at McCree. 

“What about you? Are there any ladies or men in your life?” 

McCree nodded at him when he was handed a beer taking a few drinks before answering it. 

“Yeah I’d have to say there are. Only like three though, the others I couldn’t really see myself getting into a relationship with. And Genji is practically my best friend so I wouldn’t dare get with him.” 

Hanzo had to keep himself from spitting beer practically everywhere. 

“Excuse me?”   
“Oh yeah, guess he never told you. Him and I got to talking a while back and we just kind had fun y’know. Like we could just be ourselves around each other and we had an awful lot in common. Not to mention he showed me something called like anime, and I’m in love with it. So yeah, we’re really good friends.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the mention of anime. Of course it would be his brother who was into something like that. 

“Let me guess, you’re favorite anime is something like Cowboy Bepop.”   
“How did you guess it?”   
“Gee I wonder how?” 

They both looked at each other for a moment before busting out into laughter. It was such a stupid thing to laugh about, but it felt comfortable, it just felt right. When Hanzo was able to sit up properly again he watched as McCree continued to cook their food. He was a handsome fellow, and he never did anything that was incredibly cruel, to anyone in their team. He seemed like a genuinely likable guy, though incredibly irritating at times. Hanzo was also pretty sure that he even slept with a cigar in his mouth. 

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.”   
“I do not know what you mean by that.”   
“I just means that you’re staring at me. It’s kinda jab at you. Like hey, if I’m so handsome why don’t you just take a picture.”   
“Oh I see. Sorry, I do not really understand all of your slang and such. There is just so much of it, and you especially seem to come up with the most random word phrases in the world.”   
“That’s the southern in me pal. We never one to follow the rules correctly. Especially when it comes to language. Though you never denied that I was handsome.”   
“I don’t see why I would deny something that has a hint of truth to it.”

McCree put his hand on his chest, faking like he was in pain. 

“Only a hint? Oh Hanzo you wound me with your words.”   
“If you like I can get my bow and wound you that way.”   
“No thanks Mr. Serious. Anyway lunch is ready. Mind getting us some bowls and spoons? 

Hanzo got off the stool and wen to the cabinet, bringing them over to the stove and handing them to McCree. 

“Let’s go eat on the sofa, it’s a lot more comfortable.” 

Hanzo just nodded and accepted his bowl, following McCree into the living room. He really didn’t mind the company of this man right now, it honestly could be worse. The strange thing was the fact that he hasn’t popped a single stupid thing into their conversation, he wasn’t being annoying, he was just being civilized, and it weirded Hanzo out. Hanzo sat himself down on the end of the couch, leaving plenty of space between them. 

“You’re a strange one Hanzo you know that.”   
“I don’t see why you are saying that.”   
“Well for one you’re sitting so far from me it’s like I have some weird disease. We practically live together. We damn well save the world together and you don’t bother to sit closer to me, to anyone really. You’re very much to yourself. You don’t talk to a lot of people, and those you do talk to seem to only piss you off, myself included.”   
“You are much more aware of your surroundings then I give you credit for, but it is true. I probably do it because I do not want to get close to anyone and with the possibility of having to hurt them like I hurt my brother.”  
“Everything deals with Genji when it comes to you. You know he forgave you right. Like he doesn’t care all that much anymore. He’s got a great ass for one, so he’s fine.”   
“I did not need to hear that.”   
“Oh lighten up partner. He loves you, he still really loves you, now let go a little alright.”   
“Why are you being so nice to me today?” 

McCree looked taken aback for just a moment before he smirked. He ate a bit of the soup before he put the bowl on the table and scooted a little closer to Hanzo. 

“I have my reasons, but it’ll only last for today, so take it or leave it buddy. You’re ‘McCree is nice to me for one day’ pass is for today only.”   
“I’d rather you not be nice to be. How about we finish this rather delicious soup and I play you in a game of Smash.”   
“Oh you’re so on.” 

A game of smash brothers between them was not something light hearted. At one point Hanzo got so mad he threw the controller at the door and smashed it. Yelling was almost a constant and the aggressiveness in both of them was at an all time high. Currently Hanzo was absolutely wrecking with Mr. Game & Watch and Hanzo was not taking it too kindly. By this time, they were practically on top of each other on the couch. Hanzo was able to get the Smash Ball, effectively ending this round of smash. McCree groaned and threw himself back against the couch with a little too much force, causing the couch, and them to tip over. Hanzo landed on the bottom of the two man pile with McCree on top. They laid their for a few seconds before laughing, realizing just how ridiculous they had gotten. 

“Sorry Hanzo, didn’t mean to crush you under man.”   
“You are not all that heavy McCree.” 

McCree made to get off Hanzo but was stopped when he got a glimpse at Hanzo’s face. Somehow in the fall his hair came out of the band and was lying loosely all around him. McCree had to admit that the man under him was far beyond attractive. 

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.”  
“You piece of shit.” 

McCree again, made to extricate himself from Hanzo, but the smile he had just gotten was causing him to go the other way. Within seconds it seemed like they were kissing. Hanzo’s hands had found their way into McCree’s hair and gripping the stupid red shawl he always wore. He didn’t bother thinking about what they were doing and just kissed the cowboy like his life depended on it. McCree was propping himself up with his hands, leaving him unable to touch Hanzo like he so desperately wanted. After what felt like hours they both had to pull away to get some air. 

“You want to go to my room and worry about the consequences tomorrow.”   
“Absolutely.”   
\-----  
The next morning both of them could say with confidence that they didn’t regret what happened last night. It was fun, they both were willing, and it wasn’t like they did it with someone that the didn’t personally like. McCree was much more willing to admit to the fact that he might actually have some sort of feelings for Hanzo. 

“You cannot mean that McCree.”   
“I can, and I do. I think it’s been like this for a while now. You’re one handsome fellow, and I sure as hell like kissing you. The sex was also a plus. I don’t see what’s wrong with it.” 

Hanzo shrugged as he leaned on the counter with a coffee cup between both of his hands. 

“I suppose I should not be really surprised though. I mean you started to kiss me yesterday like it was your last day on Earth. I must admit though that if you kiss me like that every time then I do not think there would even be a point to me wearing clothes.”   
“You say that like you’re gonna give this thing a go.”   
“I really do not see why I should not. You are a handsome guy. You are mostly fun to be around, though you can piss me off like no other. So sure McCree, I think I would love to date a guy like you.”   
“Fucking sweet!” 

Hanzo just shook his head and drank the rest of his coffee. He wasn’t positive that this whole thing was gonna turn out the best, but he sure as hell could try.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, angst fics are gonna come. 
> 
> Follow me on-   
> Twitter: @Flyvolleybirbs  
> Tumblr: privatenibblet.tumblr.com


End file.
